boogie_world_go_gofandomcom-20200215-history
Lapiz Cazuli
PERSONALITY Lapiz Cazuli is the Virtue of Diligence and the current Love Interest (And Girlfriend) of Deevii. Her voice is very Monotone and, at times, she acts very rude and unsympathetic. However, once Lapiz gets her mind set to something, you'd be lucky to distract her from it for even 6 Minutes! Lapiz also possesses Darkness Magic, a Magic which is capable of blocking out Element-Based Magics and can even Nullify physical Impact attacks and weapons. Lapiz eventually awakens her Magic, releasing the BLACK HOLE DARKNESS, a special type of Darkness Magic which acts similar to a Black Hole, and will suck in objects and people, then crush them with EXTREME force! SPECIAL ABILITY Lapiz's Special Ability is known as VANTABLACK! Vantablack allows for Lapiz to INCREASE her Stamina and her Physical Endurance the more she takes Damage! However, Lapiz unlocks a rare SECONDARY Special Ability known as Baile Oscuro (Dark Dance / Darku Danceru), which allows for her to turn other objects Black, which, in turn, allows her to channel her Darkness from more and more objects and areas. RELTIONSHIPS DEEVII - Romantic Partner (Eventual Wife) SILVER - Mother (HATED) HANCOCK - Father Figure 1 (DEMON DAD!!!) DAVII - Father Figure 2 (SUPER SAIYAN DAD!!!) DOMINO - Friend. Just friend. CAESAR - BFF POWER LEVEL LIST Part 1 (1st Appearance) - 734 Part 1 (Night Time) - 1,000 Part 1 (After Hancock's Training) - 3,780 Part 1 ( Training / Night Time) - 5,050 Part 1 (ANGEL WINGS) - 20,000 Part 1 (End of the Part) - 50,000 Part 2 - 200,000 Part 2 (Half Demonized) - 1,000,000 Part 3 - 250,000 Part 3 (Night Time) - 540,000 Part 3 (After Awakening) - 700,000 Part 3 (ANGEL WINGS) - 1,000,700 Part 4 (Weakened) - 220,000 Part 4 (After Adjusting to Gravity) - 800,000 Part 4 (After Training with Deevii) - 1,400,000 Part 4 (After final Training on the Moon) - 2,000,000 Part 5 (D R U N K) - 1,500,000 Part 5 (Sober) - 2,600,000 Part 5 (After 7 Year Training) - 26 MILLION Part 5 (Night Time) - 30 MILLION Part 5 (ANGEL WINGS) - 100 MILLION Part 5 (FULL ANGEL EYE) - 500 MILLION Part 6 - 300 MILLION Part 6 (Twin-Fairy BOOST) - 600 MILLION Part 6 (After Training) - 2 BILLION Part 6 (After Training in Absence Chambre) - 7 BILLION Part 6 (FULL ANGEL EYE) - 14 BILLION Part 6 (ZA VIRTUE OF DELLIGENCE) - 26 BILLION TRANSFORMATIONS NIGHT TIME - Lapiz becomes stronger at Night because of the Nature of Darkness Magic. The amount that her Power increases is difficult to pinpoint, but it grows higher the less Light there is. ANGEL WINGS - As an Adolescent ANGEL, Lapiz does not constantly have her Wings. However, in moments of great Stress or just at complete random, Lapiz's wings will grow in, giving her a GIGANTIC boost to her power, but an even greater boost to her SPEED. FULL ANGEL EYE - After Lapiz turned 16, she fully matured as an ANGEL, causing her to awaken her ANGEL EYE early in Part 5, but after COMPLETELY awakening it, her Power boosts to an insane degree, but she can't hold this form for very long, due to her self confidence being very low. ZA VIRTUE OF DILLIGENCE - After Lapiz retrieved her Divine Weapon : Rose Noir (Black Rose), the power flooded into her Body and boosted her power to abosolute LIMIT, as it described. This combined with her Angel Eye allowed her to achieve her form known as ZA VIRTUE OF DILLIGENCE. ATTACKS BLACKOUT - Lapiz bathes the surrounding area in Darkness, boosting her power and allowing to lead into her Dark Matter attacks. DARK MATTER : SPINDLE - Lapiz causes Darkness Needles to rain around her and pierce the Opponent. DARK MATTER : FOUNTAIN - Lapiz rains all her Darkness down at once, creating a heavy weight on the opponent. DARK MATTER : WIRED BACK - Lapiz uses Darkness to unleash all absorbed Magic from her fight. CRUEL FATE - Lapiz creates long, spider-like Limbs from her back to give her longer Reach and a tiny boost in Speed. BLACK FORCE - Lapiz throws a series of rapid punches that pour Darkness into the Opponent. ACT 3 BLACK FORCE - Lapiz upgrades BLACK FORCE by boosting the speed of it with Darkness. LA NOIR - Lapiz suffocates the Opponent by forcing Darkness down their THROATS AC / DC - Lapiz sends high frequency sound vibrations throughout all her Darkness, amplifying the pitch and volume of the sound to INSANE degrees, causing a deafening SCREEEEEEEEEECH.